<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirit world shenanigans by AbbyTemple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684506">Spirit world shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyTemple/pseuds/AbbyTemple'>AbbyTemple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Zuko (Avatar)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyTemple/pseuds/AbbyTemple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko discovers he’s not as alone as he thought, alongside Iroh and a small dragon he finally discovers perhaps the Avatar wasn’t as important as looking after this miniature fire-breathing beast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: I haven’t written seriously in years, not due to a lack of ideas and plans but rather down to the unfortunate impacts of self-doubt. I was inspired to re-write through the discovery that hobbies, which I failed to remember, were of course vital to my mental wellbeing during coronavirus.  From this I took up sowing, but nothing really compares to the ability to write as I often did within my youth. My ethos from this is to remember to write for myself, and even if the quality is lacking, it is out of my head and finally onto paper!<br/>Most recently, this included my introduction to The Last Avatar and my obsession with Zuko, who must be protected. This is my addition to the fandom, no matter how small and insignificant. Whilst I was wandering on Reddit, I discover the website doesthedogdie.com and it listed Avatar as including the death of a dragon (Roku’s), from this I decided that they really shouldn’t be dead forever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko knows that the ships soldiers were following him as he stormed from the ship, it was finally docking after a significant period away from shore, but he ignored them to head inland. He’d argued with Iroh for what felt like the tenth time that day about their dedication to discovering the Avatar and Zuko couldn’t stomach his uncles reticent and mind-numbing distractions. Honestly, there were only so many times he could put up with being asked to play Pai Sho or offered calming chamomile tea. He was just getting increasingly bored of the repetitive training and lack of immediate discovery, but so were the rest of the crew. It had been a long time since anyone was able to have a break.</p>
<p><br/>
As soon as they had docked at the small village on a border island, he could feel the tense atmosphere, but Zuko storming off the ship had somehow settled the people. Sometimes all it took was a teenager, although perhaps he looked younger as he stormed off, being followed by weary looking crewmembers. It just made the firenation ship seem like any other crew which had spent too much time together.</p>
<p><br/>
Zuko ducked behind a cart resting beside the wall of a nearby building, swiftly losing his tail, perhaps sooner than he felt comfortable with. But they were all tired, making his tail less observant than normal. Whilst that held in his favour it didn’t settle right, he was meant to escape but it really should have been more work than this. Iroh had sent them to protect him from those who meant him harm but if he managed to escape so easily then they really were no help if he was under attack. He decided to scold them later, even if they were tired it should have been more of a game than that.</p>
<p><br/>
He turned to follow a narrow road toward the forest, wishing for a second alone. Zuko wouldn’t be able to do that with all the stares from individuals in the town. Just a second with his thoughts would really be enough to get out of the anger which had settled in his bones from the argument. Climbing over the limb of a fallen tree and stepping into the undergrowth was refreshing, calming and was vastly different from the bustle of the town and the constant noise of the ship. The simple movement was much more effective than any other Zuko had found, of course fighting was always an alternative, but Iroh never approved of that solution to anger. Instead, Zuko continued forward, body slowing relaxing as the anger sapped away. His shoulders fell and the walk became more leisurely until he became increasingly aware that he had no knowledge of where he was.</p>
<p><br/>
Now, Zuko wasn’t one to be concerned about his location, he could fend for himself well enough and knew after a while he could track his steps and find the town again. But it was the overcast darkness of the woodland which was his highest concern. He knew, he absolutely knew, that it hadn’t been dark a moment ago. Although this could lead him to believe that he had walked further than he had hoped Zuko was dubious to believe that train of thought. He knew with certainty, as a firebender, that the sun was still up. Whilst waning in the sky it was still there, now why could he just not see it. Peering upward the canopy was dense, but enough the sun should be showing still.<br/>
He froze.</p>
<p><br/>
This wasn’t a natural darkness then, and the only conclusion he could come to wasn’t good. The spirit world. Now, he knew that many of the stories that Iroh told him were simply not true. The man really did like to talk sometimes and go on for a long time about things he had heard whilst travelling, but that didn’t mean Zuko wasn’t wary about the other stories he had been told about spirits. He trusted the crew and the stories they told, not designed to scare children rather for adults. Designed to teach people how to survive an encounter with a spirit and how best to escape. That’s what he had in mind; he couldn’t waste time with fear until this was all settled. Zuko paused, looking for his tracks to return to the ship, until he spotted a clearing up ahead. Ignoring the pooling dread, he headed forward, finding no evidence of where was behind. If the spirits didn’t want him to be able to leave then he would find no evidence allowing him to do so. Until he was allowed to leave, with a pit settling in his stomach Zuko bolstered himself to accept this terrifying reality.</p>
<p><br/>
Beyond the trees which he had been surrounded with he could see steps and evidence of civilisation. The steps were large, almost up to his shin, and made of carved grey stone, and Zuko looked in wonder at the large building beyond the stairway. Everything else in the area looked old and decrepit, the buildings half-collapsed by time or misfortune. He gently placed one foot upon the bottom steps hands already raised for whatever would appear. Whilst the drills Iroh made him run felt pointless and repetitive he knew the basics and his steps were silent and careful as he walked towards the large wooden doors which somehow appeared untouched.</p>
<p><br/>
He knew something was wrong here. The building, and world around it seemed to be unscathed by time and the external world. There were no stars, or moon, but he could still see with the light of something similar to dusk. Hopefully if the spirit was appeased it would just let him leave. He was being led, better to just get it over with and head to where he was clearly meant to go. He hoped for some simple riddles, perhaps a spirit wanting him to bring a message to the living, but dreaded any alternative.</p>
<p><br/>
The doors opened to reveal a very open and empty room and Zuko just sighed. “Could you tell me what you want, I just want to get back to the ship?” he asked to the room, trying to stay polite not to offend any spirit which wanted to kill him if he misspoke. He paused but nothing happened. Zuko felt very small and young, wishing for the comforting and protective presence of any human who could take responsibility of this situation. On the dais at the front of room, which he recognised now was a large ceremonial hall, there was placed an ornate chest. Remaining cautious and somewhat terrified he headed to it. “I hope this is what you wanted me to see?” he called out to the room as he gently brushed the thick greying cobwebs off the chest revealing a glimmering silver interlocking design covering the wooden base.</p>
<p><br/>
“If you could just hurry up!” a voice snapped from the back of the room and Zuko span, terror leaving his heart racing. Behind him towered an old man, glaring beneath his glasses. “I’ve been waiting for simply ages; can you get on with it already?” he demanded gesturing towards the box.</p>
<p><br/>
Zuko nodded slowly, “Why can’t you open it, what’s going on?” he looked at the box, worry about what could anger this man. He also didn’t want to open it, not knowing if this was a trap or a test.</p>
<p><br/>
“It’s not for me to open, just wait around until someone deemed worthy enough was allowed entry here,” he explained, seeming more human and tired the longer Zuko looked at him. His wrinkles seemed to deepen showing his age and his shoulders shrunk showing a diminutive man. Zuko paused for only a second longer before unlatching and opening the chest, hoping this was the correct decision. He swore, glancing worriedly at the old man who chuckled at him. Inside the chest itself was settled a single dragon’s egg, resting gently on a blood red cushion placed inside.</p>
<p><br/>
The egg itself was reasonably unremarkable, or as unremarkable as a dragon’s egg could be. It was near-black in colour with small scale-like plates covering its outer shell and Zuko felt a longing to hold and protect the egg and turned to stare at the old man in wonder. “Do you mean for me to take this egg and hatch it?” he asked refusing to pick it up unless he could leave with it. He had always had longing to protect animals, but a dragon was another thing entirely, this felt more like destiny, or fate. Like this was what he was meant to do, and he had only just realised it.</p>
<p><br/>
“Let me give you some advice then you can leave with it,” the old man paused, gesturing to the egg. Zuko nodded slowly looking at the man in trepidation. “This would be your responsibility alone; they would only respond to you as a protector and that’s a lot of responsibility. Dragons are dangerous creatures only given to those who bring good and light into the world. Clearly to get here you possess that. Protect them and protect the world and never let another tempt you.” Zuko nodded hesitantly knowing the honour of caring for a dragon would be all that he would have to do from this moment. “It is yours if you can take the burden,” the old man smiled guiding, or more like pushing Zuko to the egg.</p>
<p><br/>
“Wait, wait!” Zuko exclaimed, pushing back against the guiding hand. “I don’t know how to hatch it, or how to care for a dragon!” he cried pushing back against the responsibility.</p>
<p><br/>
The old man sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration at the complete lack of acceptance and getting on with things. He was tired, he wanted to move on and Zuko had been allowed here so he could take the egg and leave him in peace with no more blasted waiting. “These things will come to you firebender, how else would you hatch it?” he grumbled and Zuko gently lifted the egg into his arms and blinked.<br/>
~~~~~</p>
<p><br/>
The old man was gone, and so was most of the halls’ roof apparently. Zuko looked around in bewilderment, between touching the egg and turning, the room had changed. He supposed this was where he was supposed to be, and this was the present. The low sun was shining through the broken ceiling where ivy and the remains of a tree stood. The building was far more decaying than he saw a second ago, clearly age catching up on it all of a sudden. Cobwebs hung thickly across the door, as if he had never entered and Zuko walked towards the outside, the diminishing light suddenly becoming a worry. Iroh was definitely looking for him now but thinking cautiously should he really risk returning to him. How would he view the presence of a dragon on board ship? How would the rest of the crew?</p><p><br/>Zuko carefully walked down the stone steps and looked one last time at the ruins before walking away from the clearing hoping inspiration would come to him. Should he return to the ship, to Iroh? Or should he hatch this egg on his own in this wilderness and figure it out from there? He simply didn’t know and just stopped, resting on a fallen tree, and looking at the egg in his hands. This was a lot of responsibility; dragons were dangerous creatures. He had heard how difficult it was to slay wild dragons and heard tales of firebenders who controlled their own dragons. Although that was a significant time ago, and people always exaggerated, he knew it wouldn’t be as easy as taming a turtleduck which was really just defenceless and just wanted a cuddle.</p>
<p><br/>
These dragon-tamers had always been described as warriors, brave enough to tame the violence of dragons and Zuko doubted he could fulfil that criteria. He was less of a tamer, more likely to bribe it with treats which he worried was enough. But he had made a promise, and the egg was warm beneath his fingers as he held it gently. “It’s okay,” he mumbled stroking his fingers across the shell as he settled further onto the log, knowing he would have to create a firepit and shelter for the long night ahead of him. Supplies would be easy to steal at the nearby town. He could survive here, tame the dragon, and then re-join the search.<br/>
That’d work, right? Perhaps not.</p>
<p><br/>
He could hear distantly the call of a familiar voice. They were fast approaching, clearly tracking his position and Zuko didn’t know how to respond. Should he hide, protect the egg? But then, it was Iroh and he knew that was fine. Fear and love battled within Zuko and before he had time to decide Iroh was there, rushing through the undergrowth. “Are you okay?” he demanded before spotting the egg and holding a hand up to signal the crewmates following behind him. “How did you get the egg Zuko?” he asked instead looking at the protective hand placement on the egg and defensive position the boy had taken as soon as the men had arrived. Iroh’s eyes glanced around, assessing the presence of any combatants. Seeing none, he settled somewhat, resting his eyes back on Zuko.</p>
<p><br/>
“There was a spirit, it’s mine to hatch and protect,” Zuko responded defensively and Iroh just chuckled.</p>
<p><br/>
“Of course Zuko, come on we’re missing tea,” Iroh stated guiding his nephew up and towards the ship. With one glance the men surrounded the teen on all sides as they headed out of the trees. “Best to keep it hidden until we get there.” Zuko just covered the shell with his jacket, holding it closer to his chest.<br/>
~~~~~</p>
<p><br/>
It wasn’t far until the edge of the forest, and Zuko knew that they must look a sight. Crew crowding round him almost frogmarching them towards the ship. The crew felt stiflingly close, pressing on either side. That was until the calming presence of Iroh behind him registered as he laid his hand lightly on Zuko’s shoulder. They stepped beyond the treeline, the group becoming more guarded of Zuko, who seemed even shorter when surrounded by his crew. He was worried people could tell he was hiding something. That was until he spotted the expression of a middle-aged woman holding the hand of a small child. She looked relieved. Clearly the village knew of his disappearance and news had probably travelled to everyone. A missing prince on their island would be a disaster. But it was more than that Zuko observed. The people looked relieved that he was unhurt. “How long was I gone for?” Zuko whispered to Iroh who had placed a hand on his back guiding him towards the ship.</p>
<p><br/>
“Not that long,” came the brief reply.</p>
<p><br/>
“You hadn’t come back to eat, so we worried,” Lieutenant Jee chipped in looking at Zuko from his position at the front of the group. “We still are until we can get you checked out and onto the ship.” He turned back to his position looking forward and Zuko understood completely. He knew they were protective, and he knew how infuriating it was. But they all knew he had been with spirits before the crew arrived, he could see it in the tense set of their bodies. Like they believed he was about to be whisked away and not returned this time. Zuko had not been harmed, but they didn’t truly believe that. The villagers themselves probably just saw a worried crew looking for a teenager. Zuko really did wonder how anxious everyone must have been to stir up so much concern, especially from outsiders.</p><p><br/>The path to the ship was not much further and it felt too soon before they were onboard, all crammed in the dining hall as the Doc checked him over warily. It was an unusual space for a check-up, but Jee had knowingly led the group to the hall aware that everyone would want to see that the prince was hale.</p>
<p><br/>
“I really need to figure out how to hatch them,” he spoke aloud, mind single-mindedly thinking about the eggs still cradled in his arms.</p>
<p><br/>
“Not now, food first,” Iroh insisted looking in irritation at the young teen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hatching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: The name of the dragon, Lys, is inspired by its Norwegian translation both as a tribute to my dear friend and a personality trait of the little bundle of murder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Settling into the ship and trying to calm the crew, and Iroh, was especially difficult whilst still holding a reminder of what he just experienced. This led to an exhausted prince who just wished for a moment when he wasn’t being scrutinised. Iroh had led him to his room after he had forced himself to eat. The absolute exhaustion from the ordeal settling into his bones. He could deal with this all tomorrow, and yet he couldn’t seem to put the egg down and just get on with it and lie down. Zuko knew sleep would be difficult, it wasn’t every day you discovered a dragon’s egg and gained responsibility for it. But here he was, freaking out and delaying sleep further to try and figure out his next step. All he knew was he had to hatch the egg, and that really wasn’t a helpful insight into the situation. </p><p>Before he actually went insane from lack of sleep Zuko set the egg gently into the fire in his room. Pausing and clearing his mind Zuko breathed out calmly to stoke the flames slightly higher and as hot as he could. For a second the flames crackled purple and he froze looking at the sight in wonder, tiredness falling away. He knew he should be feeling afraid, dragons were perceived as beasts from history past, only created to be slayed by firebenders. But more than anything Zuko had always adored life and animals of any sort were an epitome of this. They were truly alive, and he had always believed they needed to be protected, whether it was an adorable turtleduck or a venomous rat-viper. So, he had to hatch the egg to aid in its creation. </p><p>Another burst of iridescent purple sparks sprung from the fire and he grinned. “Come on, it’s safe here,” he called searching for movement from the egg. Excitement and an innocence Zuko hadn’t shown in some time leaking into his movements as he grinned at the egg. A tiny crack was appearing and Zuko laughed. Maybe it was that simple, a firebender maintaining the heat to hatch the egg. </p><p>A choking cough sprung from the small creature as it emerged from the egg and Zuko grinned as it immediately clambered onto his outstretched hand. The small dragon was a dark maroon colour from its pointed snout to its sharp tail, with a darker underbelly. The little creature was immediately energetic, seemingly unaffected by its release from the egg. Although, it had spent so much time waiting to be released its energy building up over millennia. </p><p>Nudging his fingers in a crooning tone Zuko breathed out slowly fanning a small fire in his palm which the dragon was infatuated with. “Do you mind if I give you a name?” he gently asked stroking along the dragons scaled back. Intelligent eyes looked up to him and Zuko paused. “What about Lys?” Whist Zuko rarely had the need to name animals he knew names should have meanings, and a creature such as a dragon deserved more than one. Lys or bright both in fire and intelligence seemed appropriate for the small dragon. </p><p>The dragon seemingly approved and continued its investigation into his fingers and the small flame flickering there. It took less than ten minutes before Zuko felt the pull of sleep once more and he settled onto the bed with Lys immediately settling on his chest. Lys was such a comfortable weight that Zuko wondered how he had spent his life sleeping without the little water bottle. It was like a space he never knew he needed was filled just from a seemingly accidental path taken within the forest. Perhaps it really was destiny. </p><p>~~</p><p>The morning was dark as it usually was within the hull of the ship, Zuko waking with the sun even though he could not see it. The crews calls echoed within the metal ship, which Zuko didn’t realise that he now found calming, and he awoke to their sounds. Waking up with a dragon was different but not overly so, just a calm weight upon his chest bringing him composure rather than stress. He got up slower than usual, knowing that he had a purpose for once in his life, and one he could get on with. He was looking after Lys and nothing else, not even destiny, mattered as much anymore. It was like it had all fallen into perspective overnight.  </p><p>Zuko headed to the deck ignoring the worried and shocked expression of the crewmembers. He knew they were worried that he was affected by his commune with the spirit world but to see it in their faces as he passed was another thing altogether. The shock at his hatching of the egg, seemingly after one night, and the responsibility he had already accepted was another thing altogether. He knew that they thought him immature, unaware of the world and only caring about gaining his honour back, but even Zuko knew not to delay the inevitable. This was his job now, a job that the spirits had left to him alone.</p><p>Iroh stood on the deck, his back straight and sure, but Zuko knew his uncle was anxious and uncertain for their future. They exchanged a simple nod as Zuko stood beside him looking out at the horizon. A cooling cup of tea sat beside Iroh clearly showing Zuko that Iroh was unsettled. He did not know what to say to break the silence, but Lys broke it for him cooing softly at his uncle. Iroh brightened reaching out to the small life before him. </p><p>“So, this is what hatched, nephew,” Iroh murmured reaching out for the small creature which looked at him appraisingly as he approached. <br/>Zuko nodded. “I don’t know what this means for us,” he replied not daring to voice questions of honour or the future of the crew. That wasn’t something he had ever needed to think of in his short life always having left it to Iroh to guide. </p><p>“We’ll learn.” And that was that, that was all Iroh had to say about the subject, they would help the little dragon grow and everything else didn’t really matter after all. </p><p>Zuko just stood looking at the horizon as Lys twinned around his shoulders looking at wonder, and for the first time, at the horizon ahead. Zuko bent, letting the small dragon leave his shoulders and watching it scuttle across the deck in excitement. Looking after a dragon was going to be a challenge especially as there were few instructions on the subject. How to care for one wasn’t going to be comparable to a turtleduck he knew but Zuko had always intuitively been able to work with animals, perhaps this was what it was designed for? Looking after Lys on the ship was also going to be another struggle, he hoped they were as intelligent as he hoped and wouldn’t accidently fall into the waves around the ship. That would really be an awful way to fail destiny. </p><p>He bent down, grinning at Lys, before moving towards the dragon lighting fire across his fingertips. He knew he looked childish, but the dragon was just a child wanting to play, so really, he was going to allow himself a break until they managed to burn of a bit of energy.</p><p>~~</p><p>Looking after a dragon appeared to be more running than Zuko expected and he was glad when finally, it was time for lunch. Sitting down holding a grumpy dragon which was struggling to run around was even worse. “What am I meant to feed it?” Zuko asked Iroh who just chuckled in response and the scene before him. </p><p>“Let’s try a little bit of everything and see what they like” Iroh responded diplomatically looking up as the chef carefully placed a plate of assorted meats and food before the pair. Zuko grumbled about his fingers as he tried to coax the dragon into paying attention. Yes, Lys was only a couple of hours old, but he was already exhausted by it all. The responsibility to look after, feed and look after this dragon was becoming increasingly daunting and Zuko just wanted to go back to normal. And take a nap, a nice long one with no interruptions or responsibilities to interrupt him with. </p><p>The offer of meat and Zuko’s stressed expression seemed to work in convincing Lys to at least pay attention and nose at the options the chef had provided. Lys looked pointedly at Iroh before the dragon opened it’s jar wide and swallowed half of the options available. “That seems to be a yes, to any meat,” Iroh chuckled as Zuko just sighed. Lys was already intelligent enough to be looking at Iroh with an expression of irritation. </p><p>Zuko just settled back the dragon seemingly to understand the young man needed to eat himself and take a break from running around constantly after the energetic reptile. Zuko accepted the cup of tea which was placed in front of him by Iroh and allowed the small dragon to sniff at the offending cup before drinking it himself. “Did you want to continue training this afternoon, or would you like to continue chasing Lys” Iroh chuckled looking pointedly at the intelligent creature. </p><p>Zuko shook his head and sighed. Whilst he knew his responsibility lay with the dragon, a break, even if it was training sounded heavenly. “I don’t think anyone else will be able to look after them,” Zuko stated pointedly looking at the creature who never seemed to leave his side. <br/>“Perhaps we better start now, otherwise you’ll never have a moment to do anything,” Iroh stated sipping at his tea once more. “Seeing that you cannot spend every moment playing would be a good idea.” Zuko did reluctantly agree, although it did feel very quick to be already making such decisions. But, better to show that he still had responsibilities than to surprise the dragon later. Making a dragon expect play for weeks suddenly to refuse it did seem a much worse idea. Lunch was a brief affair, Lys seemingly having enough in one mouthful and Zuko eating quickly from hunger from the tiring morning. </p><p>Getting up from the table, carrying the dragon back to the deck and getting ready for simple positions and later for a spar Lys seemed more intrigued than irritated. This was somewhat encouraging for Zuko who could have sworn that Lys was going to be upset. Well, dragons really were intelligent little reptiles. As he went through the motions Lys just followed with bright eyes from their seat beside Iroh. Luckily, they seemed to have already built a grudging relationship for one another, at least based on respect within one another’s presence. Iroh seemed to explain it to Jee that the dragon must know their relationship, or simply trust Iroh for some reason. He really hoped Lys did not trust everyone so easily, it would help Zuko to have someone looking out for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any suggestions on crew names would be greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>